


First Love

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kululu finds someone as twisted as him. How will he react to the foreign exchange student!*OC*smut*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Sgt. Frog**

KululuxOC

**First Love**

Natsumi Hinata was walking home from school as usual, but this time she had an interesting friend with her. As the two walked into the home, they were greeted by Fuyuki Hinata and Momaka Nishizawa.

"Hey sis, who's that?"

"This is Passion from America. She is a foreign exchange student. I invited her over to help her with her homework and talk."

"That's cool!"

"Yeah…"

Momaka was not very happy by the reaction Fuyuki was giving to the new girl.

_~I will kill her if she gets in the way of my love for Fuyuki!~_

Passion stood next to Natsumi as she got a nervous blush across her face. She had straight black hair a little longer than shoulder length. Milk chocolate skin, skinny waist that curved her body perfectly, deep brown eyes that hid behind her glasses, huge hoop earrings, and she was currently wearing the school uniform, which fit perfectly to her body. For a 16 year old high-schooler she looked as amazing as Natsumi's mom!

"Hello."

"Well have a set, I'll be back with some tea."

Passion nodded her head and sat next to Fuyuki, who instantly said the first question that always comes to mind.

"Are in to the paranormal!?"

"I used to, but I grew out of it."

Momaka sat there happily, but she was seething with rage as Fuyuki continued to pay attention to the girl.

_~I have to stop this!~_

"So...You speak Japanese quite well…Where are you from?"

"Yeah, I have to be able to speak it, its part of the program, and I'm from America, the state

Indiana to be exact."

"So…How long are you going to be here?"

"Approximately 1 or 2 months."

"Awesome well-"

Fuyuki was cut off by a green frog like creature who had ran into the room and jumped onto him crying.

"Fuyuki! Help, Giroro destroyed my Gundam! And now he is trying to destroy me, and I would totaly happy if you could go buy replacements for me."

"Get back here you lazy-"

More of the frog creatures had appeared along with another girl and the red one speaking at that moment froze in the middle of his sentence like the others as they saw the girl before them. The yellow one laughed at the situation.

"Looks like we're done for. Kukuku."

Natsumi looked in and saw what was making all the noise and was in shock. Passion stood up and did something completely unexpected. She picked up the yellow one and started, I guess you could say, playing with him.

"Wow! What is this?! Is this an alien! It's so cute! I just want to hug him to death!"

"Kukuku. I rather die of something more painful, could you put me down?"

Sgt. Keroro looked at the girl holding Kululu. They were all stone faced and couldn't believe what was happening. As the girl finally put Kululu down everything went out of control!

"Holy crap! What are we going to do?!"

"Who is this girl?!"

"What just happened?"

Passion stood there waiting for the frogs to calm down before answering. Kululu on the other hand was amazed by her. He didn't really know why, but he felt himself blush as he looked at her standing before him. As silence finally settled in, Passion spoke.

"Hello! First off, sorry if I hurt you little yellow, when I see something that really peaks my interests I get a little out of control. Anyways I'm Passion, a 16 year old foreign exchange student from America! I'm African-American as you can see, and completely weird! But I'd like to know who you guys are!"

Natsumi stood there about to say something to change the subject, but then Keroro jumped off the couch and stood in front of the others.

"I am Sgt. Keroro leader of the A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon from the planet Keron!"

Passion had to suppress a laugh when she heard that.

"The yellow guy that you seem to like for some unbelievable reason, is Sgt. Major Kululu. The tech specialist. The red one is Corporal Giroro, weapons specialist. Tamama is the deep blue, he is Private 2nd Class. Finally there is Angol Mois the Queen of Terror. Lance Corporal Dororo who is a ninja assassin, but basically a hippie. Our mission, take over Pekopon and enslave all Pekoponians! Oh, and this is Lance Corporal Dororo who is a ninja assassin, but basically a hippie."

"You idiot why would you tell her everything!?"

"Shut up Giroro-"

As their arguing began to rise Passion broke in.

"Um…This is extremely interesting, but if what you say is true how come you're here and not

takeing over?"

Natsumi laughed once Passion had asked the question.

"Their not going to take over because, I won't let them!"

Passion began to giggle a little herself as she spoke.

"That's tragic."

"Kukuku, indeed."

"It's Keroro's fault!"

"Gero!"

"Kuu ku ku, so Passion you don't seem to mind us at all…"

"Nope! I've seen weirder things, but you guys are adorable, especially you Kululu! I have a

feeling you're more twisted than me!"

"Ku ku ku, why thank you, but why do you say that?"

Keroro narrowed his eyes and looked at the pekoponian.

"Yeah, are you some evil alien yourself that I've never heard of!?"

"Nope, see don't judge me for this, but I enjoy torturing things, pulling pranks, enjoying pain and watching others in pain, so you could call me a sadist if you want. I just enjoy things others wouldn't."

They all looked at her as she giggled a bit to herself until Tamama spoke up.

"You're just like Kululu!"

"Kukuku, how interesting."

As Kululu looked at the girl he felt a warm sensation come over his cold hearted body. A sensation he never felt before, which brought questions to his mind.

_~Am I falling for a pekoponian girl?!~_

"Well, I suppose I got to lose my memory right?"

"Yea-" Giroro was cut off by Kululu instantly.

"No. You're going to be here for a while right? So it will be fine."

Giroro looked over at Kululu who had a slight blush on his face.

"Huh, I guess, but you can't tell anyone you got that!"

"Cross my heart and hope to die!"

Giroro gave her a confused look not understanding why someone would kill themselves over this.

"…Yeah, anyway how long are you staying here?"

"2 months."

"All right frogs that's enough get lost! Me and Passion got homework to do."

As Keroro tried to protest and ask for more gundam models, Kululu stayed in the room trying to enjoy the pain Natsumi was inflicting on Keroro, but he couldn't stop thinking of only one thing, Passion.

_~Why does she make me feel this way. Even though I spy on Aki, I don't feel like this! Could this_

_tragic feeling be love…~_

"Kukuku, she is like me. I should test her, kukuku."

He looked up at the girl and saw her laughing at the site of Keroro getting impelled by Natsumi's foot. He reached up and tugged on her skirt.

"Passion. You said you pull tricks on others…what kind of tricks exactly?"

"Huh…Oh, I really can't explain them, but I can tell you that ketchup is one of my big pranks! I also scare people, torture my friends and random people, on occasion. "

The smile she gave him made his twisted heart twist one more time. He couldn't believe that such an innocent looking girl could be as twisted as him!

"So would I ever have the pleasure of seeing this one day?"

"If you were human you could be able to help me out with my favorite prank of all!"

"Really…Kukuku."

As night fell and Passion had left. Kululu had went back to his lab thinking.

_~I'm in love, kukuku I'm acting like Giroro kukuku. If I was a pekoponian…kukuku.~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Day**

When school let out and Passion collected her things she found a note for her.

-Meet me at the mall entrances right after school. You'll recognize me instantly. I'll be waiting.-

Passion wasn't so sure about the note. She didn't know anybody that well, except for the Hinata (including frogs), Momaka, and Koyuki.

"Hey Passion, you want to come to my place?"

She jumped from fright as Natsumi appeared in front of her.

"What's that?"

"Uh um…A note wanting me to meet at the mall today."

"Really?! Who's it from?"

"It doesn't say."

Natsumi looked over the note.

"You should go."

"Really?"

"Yup, it could be a cute boy from class!"

Passion smiled at the thought of a boy actually wanting to meet her. She blushed as she agreed and went straight home to change.

_~Can't show up in front of a cute guy in a school uniform!~_

When she got to the mall, after having Natsumi tell her how to get there, She looked around for who ever sent the note.

"Hello Passion, Kuu ku ku ku."

_~That Laugh!~_

She turned around and found something completely unexpected. Instead of seeing a yellow cute alien, she saw a tall 17 year old looking boy in front of her. He had big swirl glasses, a red-orange hat with a swirl on it, shoulder length blonde hair, pale milky skin, a lab coat that went well with his yellow shirt and brown pants. He was well built but still a little on the wimpy side. He was over all completely sexy!

"Kukuku, I'm glad you came."

She was so overtaken by this boy she couldn't speak! She couldn't even move!

_~HOLY…! It's Kululu! There is only one person, I mean alien, that laughs like that!~_

Kululu looked at her expression and smiled. She was blushing like mad as she tried to form her words.

"Ku-Kululu? Is that really you?!"

"Kukuku, yup it's me."

"H-How?!"

"Oh, simple really I just took my ageing ray then built a gun that could transform Keronians like me into Pekoponians like you by using some of Saburor's DNA as a base then I shot myself with it and came out as a 27 year old then used the ageing ray turning me to a 17 year old and the result was this. Kukuku."

"That's amazing!"

She threw herself into his arms and hugged his body. Feeling it against her's, she knew then it was really his. Kululu hugged her back as a slight blush came to his face.

"Well, let's go in before it too late."

"Okay, but why did you want to meet here and how come none of the others are here?"

"The others aren't here because they don't know that I'm like this kukuku, and we're here because

I wanted to see your pranks."

"Oh! Okay, well this is going to be fun."

As they toured the mall, visiting shops and fast food spots, they pulled pranks here and there. They had given people wrong directions, swapped their bags, tortured the mess out of little kids, running around causing chaos of all kinds and as the day came to a close Passion did her most favorite prank with Kululu's help. They had took all of the mustard and ketchup packets out of a near buy food cart and twisted the ends of each one so they would bulge. Then Passion and Kululu split up and walked around the mall dropping them on the floor and escalators and then folded them in half and placed them under every toilet set and waited.

It was a mere few seconds before it all began. Packets bursting from being stepped and sat on. Ruining whomever's shoes or clothing! The screams of being shocked by the pops and yelling from getting stained by the packets ran threw the whole mall! Kululu and Passion played it cool the whole time, and because of their excellent poker faces they never got caught. When 10:30 pm came around they ran out hand in hand laughing like two lunatics in straight jackets.

As they ran into a park close by the Hinata home their laughter died down.

"Damn! Did you see the looks on their faces?!"

"Yes! I've never laughed this hard even when I'm torturing Keroro!"

As they said this between gasp of air and laughter they smiled at each other.

Once they completely calmed down, they sat in silence enjoying the night they had shared.

"Ku ku ku thanks for hanging out with me Passion.

"You're welcome."

She leaned into him as she spoke.

"We should do this again but not at the mall."

"Yeah they probably know by now."

They laughed together at the thought of the security searching for them. Kululu was impressed and even more in love with Passion than before. He absentmindedly turned towards her and kissed her on the lips. Passion accepted the tender kiss. It was warm and inviting. As the kiss continued Kululu ran his tongue across Passion's bottom lip wanting entrance into her mouth. She gladly obliged and let it in as their tongues tangled together and the kiss deepened so did their want for one another.

The kiss was becoming more fierce with ever flicked and twirl of their tongues. They moaned into the kiss. It was heated, lustful, it was a foreshadow to what would come next. As the kiss broke, they smiled at each other and as Kululu began to start another kiss Passion stopped him.

"We shouldn't do this out in the open you know. Besides it's starting to get cold."

"Kukuku I see, let's continue in my lab."

As they made their way to the Hinata home they started laughing again as they passed a couple complaining about what happened at the mall.

As they walked through the front door Sgt. and the others came to see who was laughing. Kululu and passion couldn't help it anymore they just had to laugh.

"Kululu what's so fun-ny?"

Natsumi and the others were stunned by Kululu's appearance.

"Passion what's going on here!?"

Passion tries to answer Natsumi but instead said:

"KETCHUP!"

Which caused Kululu and her to laugh more! Natsumi walked over to Passion and shook her.

"Calm down! What's going on!"

As they started to relax again the two held onto each other while trying to keep their balance.

"Okay, okay, Kululu and I had pulled pranks on everyone in the mall! And you probably by now heard of the ketchup and mustard chaos, well that was my idea and Kululu helped out with it too!"

"But what happened to Kululu!? Why does he look like this?!"

"This doesn't look like a Pekoponian suite to me." Said Giroro as he look at it.

"Kukuku, looks like the cats out of the bag. I turned myself into a Pekoponian and used the ageing gun to make myself a living 17 year old Pekoponian boy. I used Saburor's DNA as a base for my new invention that turned me into a Pekoponian but I was a 27 year old so I made myself younger and here's the result, kukuku."

Giroro stood up and stared directly at Kululu with eyes of hatred.

"You're telling me that this whole time you were capable of doing this and yet never did! You have no idea how many times this could have come in handy you bastard!"

"Kukuku, I know, aren't I a little stinker."

As the complaints of this discovered increased and fighting, Kululu grabbed Passion and pulled out his controller. Which he pressed a button and instantly the two fell down a hole that appeared, leading them to fall into Kululu's lab.

"Well that was fun."

Passion wandered around the lab amazed at how it was and some how found the bed by tripping over some of Kululu's gadgets and landing on it. Kululu giggled as he sat next to her on the bed.

As they sat in silence again Kululu was about to say something when passion lunged at him and kissed him. The kiss was as heated as the one at the park and sure enough it set them off.

Kululu could feel his member rise and press against his zipper. He rolled over putting Passion on the bottom. He ran his hands up her shirt and pulled it off in one smooth motion as Passion gave him permission to. As their lust fueled kisses increased, in no time Passion was completely naked while Kululu was only shirtless.

He licked her neck down to her breast, swirling his tongue around her nipple while tweaking the other. He enjoyed the soft moans that escaped from her lips. As he kissed, licked, and bit her body he slipped two fingers into her, wiggling them around sending pleasure running through her body as he searched for her sweet spot.

"KULULU!"

He almost came as he heard her voice shout out his name in pleasure. He couldn't hold back anymore! He got off the bed taking in the view of her soft, brown, flush body, blushing face, and legs propped up and ready for what was to come.

He leaned down and kissed her as he aligned himself between her legs and heard her gasp as his member pulsing with want brushed her entrance.

"You ready?"

"Yes! Do it Kululu!"

He kissed her as he slowly pushed into her not wanting to hurt her. He groaned as he felt the wetness and warmth surrounded him. Passion moaned showing that she had adjusted to him.

"Y-You're so big."

Kululu laughed a little as he pulled out, then thrusted back into the girl beneath him.

"Ah! Oooommmm!"

He had hit her sweet spot dead on and quickly worked up a fast steady pace. With every thrust came a moan, cry, or whimper of pleasure. It coursed through their bodies like electricity.

"Does it feel good."

"NNUH! YES!"

Their lovemaking was intense. Their kisses were fueled by the lust that covered their eyes. The two never felt such white hot pleasure course through them and it was quickly becoming too much.

"Ah…Kululu harder! -so close!"

His thrusts were becoming erratic just like there breathing. The end was coming close. He leaned down and kissed Passion with everything he had as he gave the final thrust and came deep inside her.

"PASSION!"

"KULULU!"

As the orgasm rippled through them a haze of pleasure seemed to knock out their ability to move. Kululu collapsed next to his lover and listened as they panted. The lust from their sex high disappeared and their breathing leveled out. As they laid there together, tired, Kululu spoke.

"I love you."

"I love you too Kululu."

They kissed each other and as they began to nod off Passion said something that made him laugh.

"Next time don't be a afraid to get rough."

 


End file.
